wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20130202171628
@TLM: "My my my my, you're like pelican fly, you're so shy, and I'm lovin ya tie, you're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye!" First thing I thought of when I saw your comment (yes, I do listen to Nicki Minaj). @Casrules: I'm really trying to make some adjustments to the plot so it's not an exact copy. Anyone who knows me personally (specifically my little sister) probably thinks I'm gonna just parody the plot of that episode with our characters. That's not true, I'm striving to kinda make it our own by adding our own details. Such as us going into a different scary place rather than the Everfree Forest or a much more epic pre-battle with Miss Power. @everyone: Since everyone seems to be going with #1, that what I'm going to go with! I'll start. Meanwhile at Kerry's house… (TLM, Casrules, LWG, Riley, and WG are hanging out in my room, I appear to be looking for something) Kerry: Where is it where is it…Aha! I found it! (pulls out large ancient looking book from bookshelf) Kerry: The old book of prophecy that was passed down in my family for generations! (everyone crowds around Kerry, Kerry opens book to reveal yellowed pages of handwritten passages) KK: Here it is: the legend of the Gems of Aresomeness. "Long ago, there was a popular novel of the time. The name was the untranslatable ♒♑♃♈☍ ♂♊♍, but it is known that it was about an intelligent young girl with the powers of the gods who defeated evil and taught others the magic of words." (suspicious look) "By magic or some other means, the main villain of the book, Atsüodo, suddenly came to life and attacked the ancient city. Six fans showed up to defeat her with mysterious gems called the Gems of Aresomeness. The villain was sealed away in the book, and the gems were kept in the basement of the ruler's castle. But it was prophesized that exactly two thousand years later, villains from a fandom will come back to life, and that six fans would once again defeat them with the Gems of Aresomeness!" (looks at friends) This must be the two thousandth year! Miss Power came to life (came to our dimension) and we need to find these gems and stop her! TLM: Kerry… KK: Oh wait, I just realized something. We only have five fans, not six. WMDWG died, and I'm not going to try to bring her back to life like Twilight did in Magic.mov (don't watch that, it's not kid-friendly). And don't get me started on building a robotic WMDWG…-.- LWG: So what are we gonna do? KK: We need to find another fan! One that will fight by our side in the quest to send Miss Power where she belongs once and for all! …Anyone wanna continue? Also, I could combine all three ideas into one…We could go to Fair City at some point, and have the final battle at MP's home planet. How does that sound?